recovery
by yankeegal13
Summary: Mayor Erin spends time with her best friend who is cooped up at home with a cold for christmas holiday.
1. Chapter 1

**Before starting, this is my third challenge fic that i wrote for this series. However this focuses on something i never experienced before. OC belongs to me. This is written for the prompt of Christmas with a sick loved one.**

It was a cold day in the town of Meadow. The winter holidays of winter solstice as well as toy day were well underway. Bud, Lily, Henry, Kidd, Pashmina, Filbert, Groucho, Chrissy, and Pancetti were getting ready for both holidays. Mayor Erin had just finished dedicating the police station and decided to go around asking the villagers doing favors for her villagers when she looked at the campsite and there was a cute looking dog named bones in the campsite. Bones took a while to convince to move in but after five minutes of convincing he agreed to move in.

After finishing up at the campsite, mayor Erin decided to go visit bud, but when she went to his house, he looked flushed so Erin went to the store to get bud some medicine but she also had to do town chores. While shaking the town trees a bee stung her and lily noticed her and Erin talked to lily and said, "You poor thing, here let me give you some medicine." Erin then went back to buds house, bud noticed the bee sting and said ,"Let me give you some medicine." Erin then gave the medicine bud gave her back to him.

After finishing the town chores, Pashmina said to Erin, "Poor bud is home with a cold can you check on him." Erin then decided to mail bud a present to up her friendship with him. After that Erin decided to leave town for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Mayor Erin decided to get up early to spend time with bud but before visiting she decided to do morning chores. After doing the morning chores she got the other villagers gift lists, it was going to be three days till winter solstice and bud had still not given his gift suggestion yet so mayor Erin decided to pay him a visit.

When Mayor Erin got to Buds house, she heard bud sneezing and blowing his nose. He was still very flushed. Luckily she remembered lily gave medicine earlier so Mayor Erin gave bud the extra medicine. After a while bud still felt very bad, he was shivering very badly and his throat was very sore even after taking medicine. Eventually mayor Erin decided to leave bud alone to check on her villagers.

A few minutes later, henry the cute frog woke up and he reminded mayor Erin, "Hi mayor Erin, i think the town needs a bridge can we add a bridge please." Erin eventually waited to see katrina for the day and katrina told her she needed a hat for good luck. After seeing Katrina, Mayor Erin decided to take a break.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, bud was still sick at home. Mayor Erin still needed to get his christmas item suggestion so she went around town to see how the villagers were doing. Lily got around to telling Mayor Erin she wanted a green plant of some kind. Finally after some talking to the villager kidd said to Mayor Erin, "I saw something strange at the train station, i think we are getting a new neighbor, i hope its a girl or a goat." Just then Pashmina walked by and tried to ping to get Kidds attention. Pashmina said, "Now kidd, are you pestering Mayor Erin about our new neighbor you realize you have me so you don't need a girl goat." Kidd said, "Sorry pashy, it's just how i am." Pashmina said to Erin, "Listen i have some extra medicine for bud if you need some."

Later on while talking to other villager, Erin ran into Henry and Lily, Henry said to Lily, "Hey Lily, what is the chance that our new neighbor might be a cute frog." Lily said to Henry, "Henry, you have me to talk to, you don't need another frog." Henry said, "I guess you have a point, i forget that i also have kidd and pashmina to talk to." Lily said, "Come lets go to the cafe we can get our coffee there." After the conversation ended, Erin decided to check on Bud.

When Erin got to buds house, he still looked very sick but at least he was resting on his beach chair. Bud looked at Erin and said, "Is that you." Just then Mayor Erin gave bud the medicine but he still looked very tired. Bud said to Mayor Erin, "I don't know if i will be well in time for the winter solstice." After that, Mayor Erin went on her way.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the evening before the winter solstice. Mayor Erin had gotten all of her villagers gift requests including bud. When Erin had finished with her chores for the day she was going to the beach earlier in the day she ran into Bud. Bud had to ping Erin to say thank you for the past few days and ended up getting buds picture to put up on her wall. After finishing up with the errands, Mayor Erin decided to go rest the rest of the day.

The next day was the winter solstice, Mayor Erin decided to do her daily chores before going to the town hall to talk to Isabelle. Eventually Mayor Erin found isabelle as well as all her friends in town. When Mayor Erin ran into kidd she started getting excited. After doing all the winter solstice fun, Mayor Erin decided to check if Bones was moving in and he ended up moving in next to henry. After that Erin decided to go to sleep for the rest of the day.


End file.
